The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and method for performing electrosurgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an open or endoscopic bipolar electrosurgical forceps including opposing jaw members which are configured to slowly close about tissue and a method of using the forceps to perform so-called “slow close” tissue sealing procedures, i.e., the sealing plates are designed to close at a specified rate and pressure to create a tissue seal of highest integrity.